


Little Wing

by Jtargaryen18 (snowqueen79), snowqueen79



Series: Ransom Tales [3]
Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowqueen79/pseuds/Jtargaryen18, https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowqueen79/pseuds/snowqueen79
Summary: Takes place after Chapter 8 (coming soon). Ransom gets a late-night call…
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale/Reader, Ransom Drysdale/You
Series: Ransom Tales [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814857
Comments: 16
Kudos: 90





	Little Wing

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still trying to get physically better. Coughing and writing aren’t mixy things. The next chapter of Ransom is coming soon and I felt able to write this so I did. It’s an extra. Chapter 8 of Ransom will show us what happened when Ransom took his Pumpkin home after the dive bar and faces Marta. This happens a couple of days after that…No spoilers though.

The hum of his phone woke him.

Ransom had nodded off with the investment portfolio in his lap. He’d met with a financial strategist earlier in the evening, determined that he was going to learn this arena. Now that he had a sizable chunk of his grandfather’s estate, he was going to be wise with it. Set himself up for the future.

_Their future._

Swiping at his eyes with his fingers, he snatched up the phone. Blinking at the screen, he noticed it was just after 2 in the morning. When he saw who it was, he grinned and answered it.

“Hi, pumpkin,” Ransom drawled into the phone.

After the scene at the house with her sister, he hadn’t expected to hear from her so soon. But he wasn’t complaining.

“Hi.”

Ransom didn’t like how small she sounded.

“Are you okay?” he asked, noticing how quiet it was on her end. “Are you at home?”

“I’m okay.” The sound of sleep in her voice and the shuffling sounds told him she was in bed. He liked _that_ thought.

“Just had to hear my voice?”

A pause.

“I… had a nightmare,” she whispered. “And I was…”

_Alone?_

He didn’t like it either.

It was fucking ironic. Ransom had kicked plenty of women out of his bed the next morning. If he could send them on before that? Even better. Before her, he’d always preferred to sleep alone.

And yet… He only had a handful of nights with her. _His captive._ His ticket to getting his cut of Harlan Thrombey’s estate and then some. The first couple of nights when he woke up to make sure she was still there in his bed? He’d told himself it was to protect his future. To safeguard what he was _owed_.

The lie was meant to protect his heart. And it _was_ a lie.

By the last few nights leading up to Thanksgiving, he’d wake up to pull her back into his arms if she’d wandered away. Her warmth, her scent, lulled him back to sleep. The soft sighs in her sleep when he pulled her into him were sounds he counted on.

Ransom sighed.

“Want to talk about it?” he offered.

“Not really.” His pumpkin sounded on the verge of tears. “I… shouldn’t have… I don’t know why I called. I’m sorry.”

“I’m glad you did,” Ransom admitted. _I miss you._

Ransom sorely missed waking up with her, snuggled into his side. He’d watch her sleep for a few minutes, enjoying her soft weight on him. When she began to stir, so did he. He loved to have her wake up with his head between her soft thighs or poised above her, ready to slide his cock into her slick heat. He loved the way her eyes widened on him as he ate her out or claimed her. The way she surrendered to him, every time.

He was all she’d ever known.

She was _his._

“Do you need anything?” He didn’t know why he asked the question.

Ransom _knew_ what she needed.

The long pause was very telling, his confirmation. It had his mind spinning.

“No… Thank you, Ransom.” A sniffle, a yawn. “I guess I should try to get back to sleep.”

Ransom was still dressed. He began pulling on his shoes. “School’s done, right?”

“It is.”

So she didn’t have to be anywhere in the morning.

He spotted his car keys on the coffee table.

“Try to go back to sleep, pumpkin,” he told her. “Everything is okay.”

Another pause.

“Okay.” Was that a note of sadness in her voice? “Goodnight, Ransom.”

_It will be, pumpkin._

Ransom didn’t second guess himself when he grabbed his coat and headed out for the beamer. The mansion was less than ten minutes away. He was able to park at the edge of the property and head for the house without being detected. The dogs were inside because of the cold.

Just a quick climb up the trellis to reach her.

***

You’d managed to fall back into an uneasy sleep, the doubts swirling in your waking mind haunting your dreams most nights. It wasn’t a deep sleep. Certainly not deep enough that you wouldn’t notice when the bed dipped under someone’s weight when they sat next to you on the bed.

You flinched at first to feel a cold hand smooth over your face. The scent of cool fall air and the familiar notes of his cologne reached you. Your eyes were blurry when you slit them open. You were both alarmed and elated to see Ransom there next to you.

Before your mind caught up, you grabbed the lapel of his coat, pulling yourself up so you could throw your arms around his neck.

It was only a beat before his arms closed around you, making you realize how much you missed his solid warmth. His hands slid over your back carefully, his lips pressing kisses into your hair.

“What are you doing here?” you whispered.

Both your mother and Marta picked rooms downstairs, but your mother was a notoriously light sleeper. Either of them discovering Ransom in your room in the middle of the night probably wouldn’t go so well. 

Easing back to gaze into your face, Ransom’s eyes were dark with some emotion. “You know why I’m here.”

Your heart thundered in your chest and you swallowed hard.

Lifting a hand to your face, one of his thumbs slid just under your eye. “You’re not sleeping, are you?”

You shook your head.

Why deny it? It was the truth. The night you’d spent at Ransom’s house when he picked you up at the dive bar, you hadn’t had sex with him. But you had slept with him and it had been the best night’s sleep you’d had since Thanksgiving. And that was weeks ago.

Ransom rose from your bed, shedding his camel-colored coat and draping over the chair at your vanity. You moved over in your bed, watching as he toed off his shoes. It was deep in the night and the shadows of your nightmares still threatened at the edges of your sleepy mind. It wasn’t hard to focus on just how handsome he was in the deep burgundy sweater he wore with dove gray slacks.

When he climbed onto your bed and stretched out on his back, your heart clenched in your chest. Until that moment, you hadn’t been entirely sure of his intentions. That he was there just because you’d called him to tell him you had a nightmare?

Ransom motioned you closer and you went, more grateful than you could say. You moved slowly, carefully. But you ended up sprawled across him, your head on his chest. He felt so warm, so good. His heartbeat was a steady drum in your ear, his fingers slid back and forth over your back.

Still, you weren’t drifting off to sleep.

Your own hand smoothed over his chest, your thigh hiking up higher across his. You didn’t miss the heated ridge of him against your inner thigh. It felt so good to grind yourself lightly into his hip, the center of you just as heated and wanting. It didn’t help that your sleep shirt had ridden up and your panties were the only barrier between you and his slacks.

Considering the wetness gathering, maybe you shouldn’t…

“Something wrong, pumpkin?”

You eased your center back just a little before slowly glancing up at him. Ransom’s handsome face was flushed, his smirk knowing.

You shook your head. “Everything is… good,” you told him. “Thank you for this.”

That smirk wasn’t going anywhere. “I just want you to get a good night’s sleep. Like you did when you were in my bed.”

“When I was your hostage?” you had to ask.

Ransom’s smirk faded a little at that, but he wasn’t backing down. No, he’d never do that. “I’m not holding you hostage now, am I?”

You shook your head, gasping when he nudged himself against your bare thigh.

“You want to sleep? I’ll hold you until you fall asleep.” Ransom kept his voice low. “You need something else from me? I’ll give it to you.”

_He knew_. Of course the bastard knew how much you wanted him.

He had taken you hostage, then he’d just _taken_ you. And you were still conflicted about that. At some point fear and dread burned, gave way to something like trust, desire. Those days he’d stolen from your life had shown you the man behind the trust fund playboy. Ransom had let you close enough to see that he wasn’t nearly as cold and condescending as he wanted most of the world to think.

Worst of all, he’d taught you to _crave_ him. Your body most certainly did.

Your heart…

Ransom was here with you, in your bed. And he’d thrown out the offer.

When you lifted your head from his chest, you didn’t miss the triumph in his eyes. You pressed your lips to the line of his jaw, to his jaw before reaching the lobe of his ear. You teased it with your tongue, enjoying the way he shivered, the way his hips pumped.

“Ransom, my family is downstairs,” you whispered into his ear.

“I know where they are.”

“Things are tense right now,” you went on. “If Marta found out…”

“I can be quiet, pumpkin,” Ransom purred. You gasped when his hand slid down your back, into your panties, and his fingers slid into your weeping center from behind. “Can you? You seem awfully worked up.”

You couldn’t even bring yourself to be embarrassed at the moment. It wasn’t like you’d ever been able to hide anything from him anyway.

When you pressed your lips to his, the desire building in your core sparked and spread. You allowed him to deepen the kiss, his tongue dancing with yours. The taste of him was something you’d missed. You held him to you, sliding your fingers into the fine strands of his hair.

Ransom’s fingers traced around your entrance as you kissed, teased circles around your clit without giving you relief. It made you crazy. You were gasping into this kiss, moving your hips with his touch.

The craving and heat in your center grew, had you breaking the kiss to grab his sweater and haul it up his body. Ransom was breathing hard as you were now. He pulled the sweater off while your hands plucked at his belt, the front of his slacks. You jerked them down his body with an eagerness that surprised you both.

Ransom’s cock was swollen and ready, the scent of him only urging you on. When you got your hands on him, he sucked in a breath, circling his hips to push himself into your touch. When you got your mouth on him, his hands clutched in your hair.

But he wasn’t taking over.

“Pumpkin, fuck… You’re so damn good at that…” he whispered.

It made you happy to have him fighting not to fuck your mouth, hot and aching from your touch. You loved that he was flushed and wrecked above you, those blue eye lit up in desire.

_You_ did that to him.

When you took him to the back of your throat, the deep rumble of his moan had you grinning around him. One hand tightened around his base while the other caressed his balls the way he liked. You kept at him, enjoying the harsh rasp of his breath. His hips were moving faster…

Ransom pulled you off him carefully, his gaze locking with yours. “This going to help you sleep, pumpkin?”

Making him come with your mouth would have been immensely satisfying.

“Don’t you want more?” he asked you, taking himself in hand with smooth strokes.

Oh, you did.

“Take anything you want from me,” Ransom invited you. “ _Anything_.”

You didn’t want to wait. You straddled him, pulling your panties to one side and allowing him to line himself up to your entrance. The press of his wide head against you had you shivering in anticipation. It had been so long…

You sank down on his cock slowly and he let you take it at your own pace. The burn and stretch weren’t unwelcome as Ransom split you open in the best way, filling you up until he couldn’t go further. You ground down on him, rotating your hips and relishing in the feel of him deep inside you.

Ransom’s gaze moved over you, his mouth slack because of the same pleasure you were revelling in. When his hands roughly grabbed the hem of your sleep shirt and pulled it up and off your body, you didn’t stop him.

Ransom pulled up on the bed, his back against the headboard while he planted his feet on the bed, his thighs behind you shifting your position, sending him deeper into you and giving him leverage. When he began to move in you, his hands gripping your hips and pulling you down when he thrust up, your hands pawed at his chest, his shoulders.

“Fuck, yes…” he muttered softly, leaning forward to capture your nipple with his lips. His tongue was a gentle tease on the hard little peak. The exact opposite of the rough way his hips were thrusting him up into you. The new position had him hitting your front wall, making your body clench around him as currents of pleasure began to race through your veins. “You feel so fucking good, baby…”

You couldn’t speak. All you could do was be grateful for the heavy, antique bed that didn’t give away what you were doing and hang on.

Ransom worked you up and down his cock as much as you rode him. His mouth teased your breasts while your fingers clutched in his hair and you fought to keep quiet, Your breath was a soft hiss when he nipped at a hard nipple with his teeth or hit the right place inside you. Your thighs trembled around his hips, your walls clenching around him as release rode you hard.

“Missed you,” you whispered into his sweat-damp hair. You meant it.

It felt so good to have him in your arms, inside you…

Ransom tipped his head back to capture your mouth in a kiss that took your breath away. His kiss was greedy, his hips shifting slightly until he was hitting all new points inside you. He captured your cries in his mouth as he found the point inside you he wanted and aimed for it over and over, making you come so hard that he felt like your only anchor in the world. You trembled in his hold, the world spinning for you as he kept at you.

Ransom’s lips danced down the column of your neck as his movements slowed, his cock still spearing up into you. “I missed _you_ ,” he whispered against your skin. “This pussy is mine… You are _mine_.” Ransom stole another kiss from your lips, possessive and hungry as his thrusts gained in strength and momentum.

“Yours,” you whispered, more for yourself than him.

You didn’t know if he heard you, but his hips lost their rhythm. His hold on you tightened as he chased his own end, tucking his face into your neck. He came with a low growl against your skin, holding you like he’d never let you go.

Easing from your tender body, Ransom rolled you beneath him. Pressing kisses to your lips, your forehead, his breath fanning against your face.

“Think you’ll be able to sleep now?” he whispered, that smug little smirk back in place.

You nodded, smiling at him as you fought to catch your breath.

Easing down, Ransom stretched out next to you, carefully laying his head on your chest and wrapping a strong arm around you to hold you to him. You couldn’t resist the chance to slide your fingers through his damp hair.

He only moved to find the remote for your TV, turning the volume way down and finding some sports newscast before dropping kisses on your breasts and moving back into your arms.

***

You stretched as you woke the next morning. You were sore around your hips, between your legs…

_Ransom._

He’d come to you. Made love to you. Held you while you slept.

But he was gone now. His coat, his clothes. He’d left to spare your household another epic fight like the one you’d had just a few days ago.

It made you smile to remember how he loved you, how he’d held you. The scent of him was all over your pillows, your sheets.

And you’d slept heavily. A peek at your phone told you it was nearly noon.

You had text messages from him.

The first was a photograph. Ransom took a selfie from your bed with you asleep and naked as he was, sprawled across him. His smile was wicked in the picture and it made your heart shift, made you wish he was still there.

The second was a text message.

_Hope you slept in. I left you a key to my place. Use it. I want to see you more._

You couldn’t keep the smile off your face.

With a sigh, you sat up and stretched. You were only in your panties, his release dried on your thighs. It took a moment to find your nightshirt and pull it on.

Where did he leave the key?

You spotted it when you put the phone back on your nightstand. The gold cross you wore often on its thin gold chain was there with a couple of additions. He’d threaded the chain through the key to his house.

The gold pinkie ring he wore was there too.

You grabbed both in your hand and pressed them to your heart.


End file.
